A Pretend Boyfriend
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Gray's been spending too much time with Juvia, causing jealous Lucy. But when the opportunity to get Gray's attention back arouses, Lucy gladly accepts it... even when it's to get a new boyfriend! Pairings: Loke x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and minor hints
1. Pretend Boyfriend

It was another lazy day at fairy tail; members coming and going to and from missions, fighting and such…

_Sigh_

Lucy scanned the room for anyone to talk to. Well, there was Natsu, but he looked like he was too busy punching other guild mates in the face.

Gray on the other-hand, barely had time to take a quest with the other foursome lately, due to always being smothered with Juvia's craving for his attention and company.

Erza wasn't around either, she went on an S-class mission that morning, and hadn't returned.

"What the matter, Lucy?" Said a kind, melodic voice.

Lucy turned her head to meet the worried expression of the white-haired barmaid; Mirajane.

"Just bored," Lucy replied, resting her chin on her palm, leaning towards the counter.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy would not be so bored if Lucy had a boyfriend."

Lucy gasped and thought Aquarius might have suddenly appeared without her summoning her. But the 3rd-person way of speaking made her realize it was just Juvia.

Lucy smiled, "Oh, hi Juvia." She smiled weakly

Juvia smiled, but then her face turned serious again, "Juvia thinks that Lucy would be happier with a boyfriend." She stated

Lucy looked at funny, "Juvia, I don't need-"

"Lucy does!" Juvia cut her off, "Lucy helped Juvia get Gray-sama's attention. And now Juvia will help Lucy too." She explained

A comedic sweatdrop rolled down Lucy's forehead, "That's real nice, but I don't need-"

"So what type of boy does Lucy like?" Juvia asked, her eyes lighting up, "…Except Gray-sama, okay?" Juvia added with a hint of rage and sternness

"JUVIA!" Lucy exclaimed, "I don't need a boyfriend, and if I did, I could manage."

"Juvia thinks Lucy cannot get a boyfriend without Juvia's help." Juvia replied with an 'in-your-face' manner.

Lucy was taken aback, "Wh-What's the suppose to mean?" She asked partially offended.

"Juvia wants to bet with Lucy." She started, "If Lucy can get a boyfriend 2 days from now, Juvia will let Gray-sama go on quests with Lucy, Natsu and Erza… once in a while..." Juvia remarked as if Gray was her property

Lucy thought for a while on this, without Gray, it wasn't as much fun doing a quest… "And if don't…?"

"The Gray-sama will still be Juvia." Juvia said with a wide grin spread across her face

"Alright," Lucy sighed. "I'll get a boyfriend."

Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia in deep thought of who to ask, until… "WAIT! What the hell am I doing?" She inwardly yelled at herself.

"I just had a bet with Juvia on Gray! And secondly, now I have to get a boyfriend?"

Lucy's hands flew to her face, "What is wrong with me…"

But it was no secret that Lucy had a teensy-weensy crush on Gray. And she craved for his attention as well…

"To hell with it." She mumbled,

Loke, or much formally known as Leo the Lion spirit, was looking into the starry sky back at his world, dreaming of foresaid blonde Stellar mage,

Until a light shined in front of him, signaling that his owner is in need of assistance, Loke raised a brow, "How could Lucy be in trouble? I don't feel anything…"

It was true that a Celestial spirit can sense the state of his or her master.

But Loke crossed between the 2 worlds anyways,

But who wouldn't thought… that he was to get the biggest surprise of his life….?

Loke appeared after a series of flashing lights with his suit and blue-tinted glasses. He looked around and realized… he was in Lucy _bedroom_?

Loke was in utter confusion? Did she call for the wrong spirit or something?

"Loke?"

Loke turned his head to come see his princess stand behind him with his golden key gripped tightly with her hand.

"Yes, Princess?" Loke asked the most charming manner he could muster, with a tinge of concern

He looked carefully at his master and realized she wasn't making any eye contact and that her cheeks were a furious red,

"Lucy…?"

Lucy let out a deep sigh and gave him a smile. Not just a smile actually, the most beautiful smile the spirit has ever seen. So whole-hearted and angelic.

Lucy reached out a hand to Loke and….

….scratched the back of his ear? What the hell?

Loke, being related the cat family couldn't help but _enjoy _it. He felt every _single_ muscle in his body paralyzed. And there was this electric shock that come from his spine and to his whole body.

Sure it was weird that your master called you unto her bedroom and was treating you like a pet cat, but sure as hell it felt _really_ good.

Loke wanted to meow and lick her cheek, but then he mentally slapped himself for the idea knowing very well the consequences of his foolish action.

"Loke…?" She said in a seducing tone,

Loke felt his whole warm up like a boiling sun, "Y-Yes…?" He stuttered,

Lucy stopped and withdrawn her hand and looked down, her golden bangs, covering her chocolate eyes, "I know this is strange to ask, but…"

"_But what?"_ Loke asked himself intently. But really, what did she want? Did she want him to buy her clothes? …A loan? …Beat up Natsu? …Help her in a quest? …Bake her a-

"Can you be my boyfriend?" She spluttered out.

. . .

Loke felt as if the whole world stopped moving, like… he died and went it to heaven. There was a short time he felt as if angels were singing in the background"Am I imagining things?" He asked himself,

His mouth flew open and his eyes twitched, "My master… My princess… My secret love- _Lucy_…. Is asking him to be her boyfriend?"

Before he could say anything, Lucy exclaimed, "Only pretend, of course!" she said flailing her arms around. Obviously not trying to make him get the wrong idea.

_**So… first fanfic for Fairy Tail… how is it? I'm not good in writing Romance stories, but this couple is just so damn kawaii~**_

_**So should I continue or something? Should I keep writing? Discontinue? Burn it…?**_

_**All reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Pretend Kiss

Loke felt a wave of disappointment. "_P-Pretend?_" He repeated to himself,

Lucy relaxed a bit, "Okay… so I have a bet with Juvia, I have to get a boyfriend… so I can be G-Gray…" She explained a bit red

Where once the great lion was disappointed, now he was _heartbroken_,

But he was actually known for his great enthusiasm… "_A pretend boyfriend of Lucy's, eh..?" _ he said deviously to himself with a huge grinn plastered on his face,

"L-Loke? Loke, I-" Lucy tried to call his attention but was cut off,

Loke reached down and held Lucy bridal-style, with his hands on her back and behind her legs. "…How generous of you, my Lucy!" He exclaimed, "How nice of you to immediately think of me for a boyfriend~"

"_Pretend_ boyfriend!" Lucy interjected, but Loke still has that grin.

Lucy struggled to get back on her feet, once doing so, she had a serious expression on her face.

"Ground Rules!" She explained, "1. You can't touch me." She said sternly, Loke put on a pout which Lucy ignored.

"And never…. NEVER tell _anyone_ in the spirit world about this!"

Loke was initially upset, because he'd love to tell Aries about his accomplishment, and rub it on Aquarius' face that she _did_ get a boyfriend.

But then, thinking back, he wouldn't know what would become of him if _Taurus_ knew about it. Loke shuddered at the consequences.

Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his wandering eyes, "Loke! Are you even listening to me?"

Loke snapped back into reality, "Uh… Of course, Prin- I mean… _Girlfriend" _He said with a mischievous smirk, and paused a while to gain emphasis.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever," She sighed with a light pink blush slowly coloring her cheeks. "So… are you in?" She asked carefully, looking down and shuffling her feet

She turned away so that he couldn't see her face, which she knew was heating up. Loke took this opportunity and hugged Lucy's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Of course, my dear, anything for you." He purred in her ear

Where once Lucy was heating up, now her whole damned face simply might _burn_.

"No _touching_." She reminded him under her gritted teeth.

The following day… At the Fairy Tail HQ…

"BOYFRIEND?" Exclaimed a pink-haired boy with a dragon-scale – scarf

Lucy nodded, leaning her head next to Loke's arm.

The boy; who was Natsu, was dancing around, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Happy, a flying blue cat was flying circles above the couple- er… _pretend_ couple. "You_ do_ liiiiiiiiiiike him~"

Loke grinned, he was _really_ happy, why wouldn't he be?

A comedic sweat drop rolled off the back of Lucy's head. "Er…"

A metal sword landed violently, pointed on the ground before Lucy, it's was Erza's. She rested her hand on the sword handle, "Is this true Lucy?" She asked with a stern, feared tone.

"Y-Yes, Er-Erza." Lucy stuttered, afraid.

Erza withdrew her sword from the ground, and… _smirked,_ "Prove it." She demanded with a hint of playfulness.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members stared and waited for something to-

Lucy was scared. She was _really scared. _Who in the right mind would have enough guts to question Erza's commands?

The respond was almost immediate. Lucy, in fear, wrapped her right arm around Loke's neck, which was beside her.

She grabbed his hand with her free one and dropped, kind of like a dance-dip,

Due to the hand around Loke's neck, he was forced to bend over and-

BAM! LIP-LOCK!

**Loke's POV**

"_HOLY SPIRIT KING_!" I yelled to myself

Lucy… _Lucy Heartphilia_… was- IS STILL _**KISSING**_ me?

My face was heating up like Natsu's fireballs in a large battle.

I swear, I've never been this close to my master, her eyes were half-opened, and I stared at her glorious, rich brown eyes.

Her hand, which was in mine, felt so smooth and frail.

I, as a spirit didn't necessarily need to _breath_, hence I could go on like this forever, not minding anyone else's piercing glares and agape expressions.

And I didn't think Lucy would mind… My lips curled, I swear, I will thank- no… _worship_ Juvia for the rest of my life. Since, in her part, I was able to kiss my lovely-

"Oi! I'm ba-" A dark blue-headed male exclaimed as her kicked the door open, but was cut off by the sight,

The pretend couple's lips parted "Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, but in utter shock she accidentally let go of Loke's neck and fell on her back to the floor.

Everyone had their eyes on Gray whose eyes twitched, "Did I… miss _something_?"

"Actually, yes you did, Gray." Erza said, she pointed her finger to Loke who was helping Lucy up from the ground. "They; Lucy and Loke are now dating." She explained with a stern voice.


End file.
